1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a forward facing rowing system, suitable to use in the sit-down or stand-up position.
2. Description of Prior Art
The current systems to row forwards present many physical demands on the rower such as expounded motor skills coordination and great force output which cause some to steer away from this sport. After each power stroke one needs the same energy and flexibility in order to reach the recovery phase, not to mention the great difficulty it takes to change of direction (to restrain or to back down), or even to turn in any direction.
Current forward facing rowing systems are limited to a sitting position and do not offer the ability to row while standing. These existing systems are rigid in the sense that the rower must comply to the mechanism in order to row and are intended for rowers that meet certain physical and athletic criteria; thus, excluding those lacking physical dexterity.
The majority of these forward rowing mechanisms must use a boat that meets the specific dimensions of their structure. They are not usable in boats of different dimensions, and usually require one purposeful set of oars to be used in said vessel. Furthermore, these present systems in use require that alterations be made to the boat either to the sidewall or the deck in order to install them.
The current equipments to row occupy a lot of room inside and outside the structure of the vessel, hence preventing more rowing participants to join in within the same boat. These present systems make it difficult for boats to maneuver in close spaces or heavily trafficked areas.